


The End

by chimeradragon



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, McShepletts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeradragon/pseuds/chimeradragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conversation between John and Rodney before John flew the bomb loaded Jumper into the Hive ship.</p><p>Written for McSheplets Challenge #99 - Desperate</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

**Title: The End**   
**Author:Chimera Dragon**   
**Prompt: McSheplets Prompt #99 Desperate**   
**Word Count: 399**   
**Rating: T**   
**Warnings: Hints at character death. Episode related.**   
**Summary: Conversation between John and Rodney before John flew the bomb loaded Jumper into the Hive ship.**

 

“I can't...”

“You can.”

“But I don't want to.”

“You're going to have to.”

“And what do you expect me to do afterwords?”

“I expect you to keep going on. I expect you to live, for me.”

“But … I don't want to …”

“You will.”

“I was going to say, I don't want to think about living without you.”

“Rodney...”

The scientist sighed as he tightened a few wires on the bomb and finished it, ready for the run.

“You... you don't have have to do this,” Rodney said, tears just behind his eyes as he looked at John. “I can figure a way to set it up for remote detonation. You don't have to kill yourself. I … Atlantis can't go on without you.”

“You can, and you will. Besides, just think of it as me keeping your place.”

“That's horribly morbid,” Rodney sighed. “Look, all you have to do is hit this button when you're ready to … you know. And you'll have about ten seconds before it … goes off.”

“I don't want you to go.”

“I know. But I have to. I love you. And I love Atlantis too much to let the Wraith get at either of you. So I have to do this to make sure you're both safe. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let either of you come to harm,” John pulled Rodney into a fierce hug and just held on for a few minutes. He felt the strong, sure arms around him and luxuriated in the feeling. He knew it would be the last time either of them would have a chance to show their affection.

“You know, you could always try to Ascend before the bomb goes off,” Rodney said in a hopeless voice.

“I'll try, but I won't have a lot of time. I … I'll be waiting.”

Rodney didn't have any words left. He simply grabbed John by the front of his uniform and hauled him close sharing one last, desperate kiss. Trying to pour every feeling, every scrap of love into the contact.

“I'll wait for you,” Rodney murmured as they broke apart.

“I know you will.”

The End


End file.
